


Hey Jealousy (you can trust me not to think)

by haughtkhakis



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Light Smut, Wayhaught Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haughtkhakis/pseuds/haughtkhakis
Summary: Shae pays Nicole a friendly visit, and Waverly's just fine with it.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 231





	Hey Jealousy (you can trust me not to think)

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the jealousy prompt for day 5 of Wayhaught Week. I wasn't planning on writing anything for WHW, but I had an older fic in my drafts that fit the theme, so here we are. No beta for this one, so please excuse the grammatical mess.

Nicole stood from the table, wide-eyed and flabbergasted, taking a few seconds to stare at her girlfriend before turning back and grabbing her drink, downing the remainder of it in quick gulps, the tips of her ears burning red.

Beside her, Waverly wiped at her mouth with her thumb and threw her hair over her shoulder with a flourish. Completely unfazed by her brazen greeting. She rested her hand on the small of Nicole’s back, glaring at the table’s other occupant, who smiled back, amusement written all over their face.

Nicole cleared her throat. “Shae, this is my girlfriend Waverly.” She introduced the pair pulling a chair out for Waverly to join them.

“Waves, this is my friend from back home that I told you about. Shae. Remember.” She says pointedly knowing where Waverly’s mind was at.

“Oh,” Waverly blushed. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” She gives a little wave as her hostility gave way to politeness. 

“Likewise, Waverly.” Shae smiled shaking Waverly’s hand. “I’ve heard a lot about you,” she winked as Waverly’s cheeks redden more. “And I’d love to share all the deets Nicole gave me about you, but first I’d really like to know where the ladies room is at.”

“It’s just over there, past the bar to the right.” Nicole offered.

“Thanks! I won’t be long,” she grabbed her purse and made to move past them before turning around, “so finish up the foreplay before I come back.” Both women blushed as Shae roared with laughter towards the bathroom.

“What was that all about?” Nicole turned to face Waverly, one eyebrow quirked up.

Waverly groaned and covered her face with her hands. “Oh god, sorry. I walked in and saw some woman hugging you. I kinda blacked out for a second.” She brushed away at some imaginary crumbs before facing Nicole, “Are you mad at me?”

“No.” Nicole shook her head leaning in for a chaste kiss that quickly turns less than appropriate for a public place. Waverly licks at Nicole’s bottom lip and nips before she soothes the pain with her tongue. Her hand scratches at the back of Nicole’s neck, causing the taller woman to groan and deepen their kiss. It was early enough that the Shorty’s wasn’t overly crowded (though lord knows they’ve done worse on busier nights) but crowded enough to warrant an unwanted audience. 

Ahem.

Someone cleared their throat and they turned to look up at Shae, who had a grin plastered on her face. “The bathroom’s free. If you two need a moment.” She made a gesture with her hands and took her seat. Waverly leaned her forehead against Nicole’s shoulder hiding her face.

Nicole’s laugh shook her whole body. “No, I think we’re good.” She winked at Waverly and leaned in for a final peck. “For now anyway, the night’s still young.” 

“I gotta say, Waverly,” Shae piped up, “you sure do know how to make one hell of a first impression.”

All three laughed and Waverly nodded her head good-naturally. Yeah, she really did have a knack for acting first and thinking later.

And if the walls at Shorty’s could talk, they’d have a lot to say about Waverly Earp. But they’d have a lot more to say about her sister. 

“Haught-shot!” Wynonna yells as she comes barreling in, skidding to a stop in front of their table, jostling their drinks as she loses balance slightly. “Where’s that lady doctor friend of yours?” Her eyes go wide and her lips split into a mischievous grin. “I wanna see Waverly lose her shit.” She pulls out the remaining table chair and sits herself down, plopping her dirt-covered boots onto the table.

“Wynonna!” Waverly hisses, pushing her sister’s dirty boots off. “How are you drunk already?” 

“I’m never not drunk, baby girl,” she answers honestly, Waverly huffs in annoyance, and Nicole interjects, keeping their exchange from escalating into a tiff as sisters tend to do. “Wynonna, this is my friend Shae.”

“Well I’ll be damned, Waverly wasn’t exaggerating when she said you were gorgeous.” Drunk Wynonna had no filter and she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively at the olive-skinned woman. 

“Wynonna!” Waverly hisses again, embarrassment flooding her as she shoots her sister a clear-cut shut-the-hell-up look.

Shae’s laughter draws their attention and all three turn to look at her. “Nicole, your friends are something else, babe,” she says, shaking with mirth. Waverly bristles at the pet name and bites the inside of her cheek to keep from reaching across the table. 

“A round of shots, on me!” Shae declares and Wynonna’s face lights up like a kid at Christmas as the whole bar cheers. “That’s what I’m talking about!” Wynonna hoots and hollers when Doc brings over a tray of shots. She throws two back before he even sets the tray down. 

“To new friends!” Shae shouts as she picks up a glass, throwing back the shot, shimmying her shoulders as the liquor goes down smooth. Waverly stares at her in awe before narrowing her eyes and gulping down two shots of her own.

They fall into an easy conversation as the rest of their group join them, and soon enough Wynonna’s asking for juicy tidbits about Nicole’s life back home.

“So Dr. McDreamy,” she begins, slinging an arm around Shae’s shoulders, “has Ginger Spice here always been a lady killer?” 

Shae hides her smile behind her hand, shooting Nicole a thoughtful look. “She’s had her share,” she says with a wink. “Funny enough, I was Nicole’s longest relationship,” she says wistfully, placing a free hand on top of Nicole’s where it rests on the table. Waverly, however, sees red and slams her drink down hard, making Shae jump and take her hand away, and Nicole glances at her . Waverly’s face heats and she makes a show of placing her hand on Nicole’s thigh under the table.

Several shots and a few beers later, Waverly’s making her way out of the bathroom when the sight of Nicole and Shae talking at the bar stops her short. The dark-haired woman was standing so close to Nicole, saying something and holding her girlfriend’s hand with such a smitten look on her face making Nicole laugh but not pull away.

When Shae reaches over to plant a drunken, friendly peck on Nicole’s cheek, Waverly’s gut twists with an ugly feeling. Every fiber of her being screams to march over and put Shae in her place but she tempers it down. Direct confrontation has never worked well for her, and the last thing she wants is for her anger-fueled reaction to start a bar brawl—again—so she turns on her heel and marches down to the bar’s basement to cool off before she does something stupid.

Waverly rubs at her eyes and breathes in deep as hurried feet race down the stairs behind her. She sighs and squeezes her eyes shut, the hint of Nicole’s vanilla essence unmistakable. 

“It wasn’t what it looked like,” Nicole swears.

“Really?” Waverly scoffed. “Because it looked like you were letting your ex-girlfriend hold your hand and kiss you.”

“It was just a harmless peck on the cheek,” Nicole clarifies.

“Still not okay!” Waverly snaps but falters as Nicole takes a hesitant step towards her. Maybe it was the booze talking or the flicker of insecurity leftover from Champ, whatever it was had her blurting out a testy, “Do you still love her?” 

“Of course not,” Nicole answers truthfully without hesitation, and not wanting to fight, she reaches out to gently pull Waverly closer, running her hands up and down her arms soothingly. “I understand that you’re upset, but it didn’t mean anything, I swear.” 

Rationally, Waverly knows she has nothing to worry about. That Nicole and her friend, who happened to be an ex, were just being affectionate drunks, but the green-eyed monster reared its ugly head, filling her mind with unpleasant thoughts she can’t quite let it go in her tipsy state. 

“I don’t like that she kissed you,” Waverly muttered unhappily. “I’m kind of mad about it,” she pouts, her lingering jealousy flaring.

Nicole offers Waverly a soft smile, wrapping her arms around her waist, holding her tight and running the tip of her nose up and down the bridge of Waverly’s. “Babe…” she brings one hand up to brush her thumb across Waverly’s lower lip. “What can I do to make this better?”

Waverly opens her mouth to nip at the pad of Nicole’s thumb with her teeth, relaxing into their embrace, her adrenaline morphing into a need for release, as she raises her own hand to gently lift Nicole’s thumb away and entwine their fingers.

“Did anyone see you come down here?” 

“Probably.” 

Waverly makes a hum of acknowledgment and before Nicole knows what’s happening, she’s being pressed up against the nearest wall, delicate fingers scratching at the nape of her neck as she’s drawn into a hungry kiss. Then Waverly’s mouth is on her neck, nipping lightly before sucking hard enough to leave a bruise. Nicole gasps and tightens her hold around Waverly’s waist. She isn’t one for visible love bites but she lets Waverly mark her, a rush of heat pooling between her legs as Waverly growls against her neck.

Pulling back with a pop, Waverly maneuvers them until she’s the one with her back to the wall, pushing on Nicole’s shoulders until the taller woman kneels to the cement floor, looking up at her through hooded eyes. She bunches her skirt up around her waist and runs her fingers through Nicole’s hair, she smirks as Nicole registers what she wants. 

She stares down at Nicole as she settles between her legs and Nicole meets her gaze, never breaking eye contact as she slides Waverly’s panties to the side, bringing her mouth to Waverly's center, licking a sure path through her folds, sending a surge of white-hot pleasure coursing through Waverly as her hips buck slightly.

Nicole brings an arm up to hold Waverly's hips still, closing her eyes as she starts to gently thrust her tongue inside. Waverly’s mouth falls open and her head falls back at the feeling of warm mouth on her, threading her fingers through red tresses, she grips tight when Nicole’s tongue hits a sensitive spot. She moans wantonly when that tongue moves over her in languid circles, the coil of pleasure in her belly tightening as Nicole’s lips wrap around her clit.

She cries out softly at the feeling of her pleasure mounting. Normally she’d last longer but having Nicole on her knees with Shae upstairs makes her blood pound quicker. Her fingers tighten in Nicole’s hair almost painfully and her body goes taut as she comes hard.

"Fuck," Waverly breathes, panting slightly as she stares up at the ceiling, slowly coming back to herself and loosening her grip. Her eyes flicker down to see Nicole staring up at her with dark eyes. "Come’ere," she says, her voice low and rough as she lightly tugs on Nicole's hair.

Nicole climbs up her body, small grin on her face, and Waverly surges forward, capturing her mouth in a deep kiss, tasting herself on Nicole’s tongue.

"Your turn," Waverly says breathlessly, a determined glint in her eyes as she flips them again, her fingers working at the button and zipper of Nicole’s jeans.

"Hold on a second," Nicole says, her voice husky as she grabs Waverly’s hands and stills her efforts. Waverly pouts in response, Nicole chuckles lightly.

“You know I only want you, right?” Nicole asks quietly, leaning their foreheads together. Waverly nods, popping the button on her jeans and pulling her zipper down with a shaky sigh. “I’m yours, Waverly,” Nicole whispers hotly into her ear, making her shudder. “All yours, baby,” she moans, guiding Waverly’s hand into her slickness. 

“Mine,” Waverly sighs, running her fingers through wet folds, causing both of them to moan this time. 

“Baby,” Nicole pants out after a few moments, starting to tremble, a sign Waverly knows means Nicole is close. She speeds up her thrusts, driving her fingers into Nicole at a quick pace before bringing her thumb to her clit and moving in tight circles. 

“Come for _me_ , Nicole,” Waverly commands against her ear, burying her face in the crook of Nicole’s neck as her hips start to buck erratically. Waverly feels her clench around her fingers and seconds later Nicole falls apart with a silent cry. 

She gently removes her fingers from velvet heat, drawing out a final moan from Nicole. And wanting a taste of her girlfriend, she brings her fingers up to her mouth. Gazing intently at Nicole as she sucks them clean of her arousal. Nicole surges forward and crashes their lips together, murmuring a declaration of love as she slips her tongue into Waverly’s mouth. 

They’re breathless as they pull apart, tucking errant strands of hair behind each other’s ears. 

“We okay?

“Yeah. We’re okay.” Waverly says and with one final kiss they make their way back up the stairs to join their friends, but first make a stop to the bathroom to clean up. 

No one bats an eye or asks where they’d disappeared to, though they’re both sure everyone knows. Wynonna definitely does, if her leer is anything to go by, but she’s more interested in their current shortage of booze and decides Waverly should get them another round.

“Baby girl, we need more shots,” she says and Waverly looks like she’s going to protest. “Unless you want to stay here and tell us where you two ran off to?” She challenges, pointing in Nicole’s general direction. “That looks like it hurt, Tater-Haught,” she says vaguely and Waverly rolls her eyes as Nicole’s hand flies to her neck. 

“Fine.” Waverly scoffs, her eyes locking onto a smirking Shae, before she purposely leans in to kiss Nicole softly, staking her claim for the other woman to see. “I’ll only be a minute,” she tells the table before she slips behind the bar instead of waiting for the bartender.

She’s back in a flash and Wynonna takes the tray from her hands, ushering Shae to the nearby pool table, asking rather loudly if Nicole’s carpet matches the drapes. Waverly slips into Nicole’s lap and the taller woman rests her chin on her shoulder, wrapping her arms tight around Waverly’s middle. 

“Feel better?” Nicole grins at her.

“Yes, much,” she sighs happily. 

“Good,” Nicole says, bringing their joined hands up to her lips. “You have nothing to be jealous about, babe,” she tells her, “but you’re hot-as-hell when you get all riled up.” She presses a kiss to the underside of her chin, Waverly smiles. 

“And at least this time you didn’t blast any doors open with your shotgun or slap anyone in the face,” she muses. “Thank you for not slapping Shae,” Nicole says seriously and then laughs adorably.

She knows Nicole will tease her for weeks, and she’ll take it in stride, happily, because Nicole was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
